Software developers today are pushing code into to production at a very high velocity, leveraging micro-service architectures (MSA or “microservices”) and other technologies such as service-oriented architecture (SOA). Typically, developers use what's called an “integrated development (or developer) environment” (IDE), which is a software application that provides comprehensive facilities to computer programmers for software development. IDEs help developers create and test software code (e.g., applications) in an environment with a source code editor, build automation tools, and often built-in debuggers and even intelligent code completion.
Currently, however, software developers are often left to an assessment of their software code as either “it works” or “it doesn't”. In other words, if the code performs the desired function, it may deemed a success (i.e., it works), regardless of the whether the performance is inefficient (e.g., large increases in processing latency due to inefficient coding). On the other hand, if the functionality is not a success (e.g., code produces an error, code is stuck in a loop, code dead-ends, code does not produce the desired result, etc.), then the developer can easily determine that something is wrong (i.e., it doesn't work). Most often in this case, though, it may be difficult for the developers themselves to determine exactly what the cause of the problem is, and various experts may need to be called upon to assist in debugging the code. This process is generally considered a cumbersome manner to troubleshoot production incidents, resulting in extended technology downtime and poor customer experiences.